Energy assisted magnetic recording (EAMR) exploits the drop in a magnetic disk medium's coercivity when the disk's temperature is raised to near the Curie level. In some EAMR systems, heat from laser light is directed onto the disk surface via a near-field transducer. This requires micrometer scale components in the write head of the disk that have good optical properties and good heat resistance to direct the laser light onto the near-field transducer. Micrometer scale components are difficult to manufacture, for example, scales between 20-40 μm are too small for traditional machining and too large for photolithographic methods.